Portal's are a Pain
by Jennixst
Summary: Alone in the graveyard harry Potter is facing certain death when help arrives from un unknown time and place.


**Portal are a Pain**

_by Jennixst_

A Witcher/Harry Potter crossover written just for fun. This is going to stand as a oneshot for now.. one day I might add to it but I am not 100% sure if I will. However PM me if you want to try it yourself ;-)

**The Graveyard Little Hangleton**

Harry Potter, unwilling fourth participant in the Tri-Wizard Championship and more recently hostage and torture victim stood on unsteady feet to face the Monster that had killed so many, including his parents and made his own life so miserable so many times. His limbs trembled from the torture curse and his leg burned mercilessly where the spider had struck but he stood, determined to face Voldemort on his feet as his father had done before him. He was utterly terrified and knew that no help would be coming...

Beyond the circle of Death Eaters there was a sudden blinding flash of light that morphed into a translucent sphere. Within the sphere, colours and shapes coalesced with mind boggling speed into two figures that stepped effortlessly from the light and into the dark graveyard.

The two newcomers stood, surveying the scene that they had just intruded upon. The taller of the two was tall and rangy, his body muscled as only warriors could be, he had pale, heavily scarred skin and pure white hair. His face was impassive but his eyes were taking in everything and his full mouth had twisted into an ugly snarl. Battle scarred armour unlike anything seen in many centuries fit him like a glove and a pair gleaming golden eyes narrowed as they took in the scene before him. A voice rasped from the stranger's lips, startling the gathered Death Eaters. "For Fuck sake Yenn This isn't Vengerberg" A woman, the smaller of the two figures looked up at her companion and sniffed in disdain and exasperation. She turned back to face the people arrayed before her and her thin lips twisted into a moue of distaste. Deep, violet eyes took in the scene before her and her long dark locks seemed to rustle in an non existent breeze.

Voldemort thought she looked much as Bellatrix once had, uncommonly beautiful, wild and utterly dangerous. Her eyes snapped to him and her lip lifted in a snarl. Those intelligent, all knowing dark eyes seemed to look right through him, assessing and measuring him and she was not impressed. There was something very otherworldly about this woman and the purple flames that suddenly burned upon her palms without marring her flesh only deepened Lord Voldemort's conviction that this was no mere witch.

He straightened himself and turned, his trademark evil sneer upon his lips. The sneer dropped into a look of complete shock as the man, after taking in the scene for a moment more and seeing the Woman's flames, had drawn two swords. One glinted brightly silver, the other gleamed, as well cared for steel is want to do. Effortlessly the man swung and twirled the swords as he stepped decisively in front of the trembling boy. "I don't know what kind of party your having here, and I don't care. It is obvious to me that you mean this child harm, and it has long been my sworn duty to intercede against monsters such as you. Leave now." the man's voice was a low, warning growl as he stood facing more then twenty opponents without hesitation. Something about this man and the way his swords suddenly shone with colours and light that should not have been possible in the darkened cemetery made all the Death Eater's pause.

The beautiful woman spoke then. "Geralt, this place reeks of a forbidden ritual, a most foul act and of dark, blood magics, would you be a dear and deal with them.." she flicked a dismissive look towards the Death Eaters. "I will deal with.. That." she finished, her eyes returning to the Dark Lord and her face morphed into one of contempt and affronted rage.

"Kill them!" screamed Voldemort, suddenly scared and unsure. He did not like being interrupted or having his plan in such disarray and he had just been insulted by this woman and her strange looking companion.

What happened next was an revelation to the teenager who got a front row seat to a fight of such speed and brutality the boy had to vomit twice where he crouched, half hidden behind a tree in pure terror and awe. The white haired man moved supernaturally fast, his blades seeming to sing in the cold night air. Blood, gore and body parts rained down upon the graves and grass and splattered headstones and monuments alike. Spell fire flew briefly but the man's swords seemed to bat away the spells like a pro cricket player on a hot streak. In less time it had taken for Voldemort to give his self aggrandising monologue the Death Eaters lay dead or dying in heaps all around the man called Geralt and the woman.. Harry gaped as he watched her.

Voldemort threw curse after curse at her and she merely waked towards him, slowly and unfazed as her magics rose and swirled, her hands danced in a curious way and she was effortlessly batting away his spells as if they were nothing more bothersome then mosquitoes. Power began to pulse from the woman as she moved like liquid silk. Harry gave a strangled cry as he saw Nagini begin to rise behind the woman but a tendril of her magic reacted, sending the immense reptile flying towards the man who swung his silver blade reflexively. Nagini fell to the earth in four pieces and Voldemort screamed in rage. Black smoke poured from the snake as the Dark Lord shrieked the killing curse. Green light sped towards the man but was suddenly seized and twisted upon itself, before shooting back into the stunned face of the Dark Lord. His body crumpled and fell and the Woman stood over him, barely out of breath. She scowled down at the body at her feat and Harry felt something dark, angry and thick in the air. The man, Geralt she had called him suddenly turned to him and knelt down. "Hey Kid, we need to get inside that big old crypt over there, Yenn's about to do something nasty and we don't want to be out here OK?" Harry nodded and tried to stand but half way to his feet, his leg had had enough. He had began to crumple and was startled when the man moved with that same super speed and caught him up in strong arms. "Easy lad, come on." and , carrying Harry, Geralt had burst through the wooden door to the crypt and had just set him down beside an stone sarcophagus when something exploded outside, the woman's voice rose into a powerful crescendo, speaking words Harry did not understand but knew to be powerful and a pulse of what Harry could only describe as pure magic shuddered through everything.

Geralt stepped out of the crypt with the exhausted young man against his shoulder. Yen turned to look at him, her eyes a little tired and the body of Voldemort nothing more then a burned husk at her feet. "What was that about" Geralt asked looking around. "You pulled off some big magic here, Why?"

Yennefer looked up into her lover's eyes. She loved this about him, his bluntness, his ability to get right to the point.

"It had made soul containers, an evil magic that takes ones soul and tears it into pieces. Such magic should never be, it is a perversion against nature. Whoever he once was he tried to cheat death the idiot." she finished with a sniff. Looking over the boy her eyes widened upon seeing his scar. "Oh dear.. Geralt how do you feel about helping me out with a little cleansing ritual and then perhaps a treasure hunt?"

Geralt sighed. "Fine" he grumbled and settled Harry more comfortably in his arms. Yenn was inspecting the body of the handsome young man who lay close to a gleaming silver cup with sad eyes. "Such a handsome young man. What a waste." she said. Harry spoke from Geralt's arms. "Cedric. His name is Cedric and he was more then that.. he was brave, he could have run away or hid when we got here but he didn't and.. then the Rat killed him.. he was my friend.. he wasn't supposed to die.." the boy's voice broke. Geralt rumbled a little to the boy, a soothing sound as Yenn turned to look at them. "Then we shall take him with us, return him to his people." she said firmly. "How did you get here boy?" she asked.

"That bloody thing" Harry spat pointing at the Tri-Wizard trophy. "it was a portkey, it took us from our school."

Yenn scanned the item with her hand for a moment before nodding. "and it will take us back too. How do you work a portkey?" she queried, as this was new magic she didn't know. She had already decided however that she would learn all she could of the magic of this strange world. The boy shrugged. "You just all have to be touching it I guess he said, his voice tired. Geralt looked down into the kid's bruised and tired face. "Easy there, what's your name, I like to know the names of those I save." he said with as gentle a smile as a Witcher could manage.

"Harry Potter Sir, and thank you." replied the boy. He was privately delighted neither adult reacted to his name but he had already guessed they were definitely not from around here, hell after what he had seen he wasn't sure they were even from this reality.

"Geralt, we need to get these boys to their people. Your friend needs to see a healer." she smiled a gentle smile at the battered child in her lover's arms. Something fiercely maternal stirred within her at the sight of the boy-man. His eyes were so haunted. The trio moved to stand close together and Yenn placed a firm hand upon the body of Cedric. Geralt wrapped a strong arm around her waist and Yenn reached out and seized the Cup with her other hand.

With a unpleasant twist and pull, four shapes left a blood soaked graveyard and reappeared upon a raised dais. Geralt collected himself, breathing heavily then swore loudly. "WHAT the FUCK was that, I never thought there could be anything worse then travelling by portal!" Yenn swallowed hard once and nodded her head in silent agreement, she didn't trust her stomach to speak.

It was then that Dumbledore and several other's approached. Harry hissed that he was a 'Good Guy" to Geralt before he passed out.

Dumbledore was rather nonplussed when the two strangers returned with his two missing students, one of whom was dead. He was more confused when the woman began imperiously making demands and asking questions and the white haired and frankly frightening looking man had refuse to relinquish Potter to anyone save a healer and said he would be staying with the boy. This amused the woman. "Geralt can be rather protective, especially of children and the people he rescues from monsters, it is his nature and his calling after all, and the boy is both." she stated and everyone just decided not to argue.

So it was to the Hospital wing a strange procession went, Yenn had merely narrowed her eyes at Moody in a way that made the man make excuses to check security and then had began peppering Snape with demands and questions, having learned he was a gifted potions master from the very old Headmaster. They continued on to the Hospital wing leaving the man stunned before he began muttering about a variety of strange sounding things and swiftly headed for his potions lab. Harry's friends were sent back to their dorms and the boy was tended to by a very efficient healer who had then wanted to 'fix' Geralt. He politely refused but quickly left to find some food, the woman was relentless and scarier then Triss on a tear he thought.

Snape had gathered a great deal of what the woman had requested, he stood and watched in amazement as she worked an ancient magic over the boy, drawing a long thin thread of dark coiling smoke from the famous lightning scar before twisting it and confining it into an unbreakable vial. "Nasty nasty" she said, shaking her hands a little before stroking a the boys flushed face. "But I got it all, a little rest and some scar salve and he'll be fine." she smiled and Snape felt his jaw almost drop. She was incredible when she smiled, her beauty was something else, not perfect by any stretch, her face a tad triangular, her lips too thin, her nose a tad too bold but she was still breathtaking. She handed him the vial and Snape had shaken himself and departed the Hospital Wing. He needed to see Dumbledore. His mark had flared to life for a while but then it had died and faded less then an hour later. The man had idly mentioned a fight in a graveyard and told the Headmaster it would need to be 'cleaned up'. a The woman had just pulled a 'soul leach' from the Boy Who Lived. He didn't know what it all meant but for the first time since Lily died he had hope.

the end? I have a hard time following thru so I dunno if I will add more or leave this as is and let someone else run with it.


End file.
